Nightmares How do you escape them?
by Junesse
Summary: Rogue has been suffering from Logans nightmares. One night she decides to stop sleeping in order to avoid them. Will he be able to help her? And more importantly, will she let him? I don't own The X-MEN!
1. Stop sleeping, start napping

* * *

Marie had another nightmare. It was another one of Logans.

She hated those, they were a lot more intense, even more intense than the nightmares that Magneto was responsible for.

She couldn't move, couldn't breath. She couldn't scream out in pain, when she felt the hot liquid metal coursing through her body.

Gasping for air she woke up.

_That is it!!! _

Marie was desperate. It was the fourth time that night that she'd had to suffer through that particular nightmare.

She curled into a ball and tried to contain her tears. The last time she'd had a good cry, she'd woken up Jubes and Kitty.

_They need their sleep. I can't do that to them._

She sat up in bed and made a decision.

_I can't take this anymore. From now on I will only sleep for short periods of times. _

_One hour, tops!_

Relieved that she finally had a strategy to get away from her, no Logans, nightmares, she got up and quickly dressed.

She left her room and made her way into the woods surrounding the school.

When she got there, she jumped into the river and started swimming, allowing her tears to mix with the cool water.

* * *

It didn't take long before Jubes and Kitty started to notice that there was something seriously wrong with Rogue.

Jubes and Kitty had tried talking to her, but she just said that she was having some trouble sleeping, but that there was nothing wrong with her.

Her mind drifted back to one of those talks:

**"Oh, COME ON!!! You sometimes leave in the middle of the night and don't come back until dawn! Will you just tell us what is up with you?" **

**Jubes was fuming, she couldn't believe that Rogue was lying to her. But Rogue refused to explain.**

_**I don't want anybody to know that I sneak out in the middle of the night to go run in the woods.**_

_**I don't want anybody to know exactly how exhausted I am.**_

_**There is nothing anybody can do about it anyway.**_

**_So there is no point in telling them the truth._**

**So after once again, reassuring her roommates that she was okay, she turned around and left them.**

She sighed and got up. It was time to head back to the mansion. She had a mathtest today and she needed to feel as fresh as possible.

_If I return now, I can have a refreshing shower before the test. And afterwards, I can have a quick nap._

* * *

Unfortunately the shower hadn't helped one bit. She felt dizzy and lightheaded when she was making her way down the stairs.

_Come on, Marie! Focus! This test is important. You can not afford to screw this up._

But there was another voice inside of her.

Logans.

_Marie, you should head back upstairs. You're tired, you should go to..._

_Shut up, Logan!_

She closed her eyes, focused and told Logan to shut up.

Luckily he did.

But although Logan immediately stopped talking, this was the last drop.

Everything before her eyes turned black and she just sank to the floor.

* * *

"Rogue!" Scott yelled, shocked when he saw her fall to the floor.

He immediately rushed over and picked her up.

On his way to the Medical Lab he noticed the circles under her eyes.

"What is wrong with you, Rogue?" Scott whispered more to himself than to the young girl in his arms, as he enteredn the Medical Lab.

* * *

Jean was just as shocked as Scott was.

"Scott! What happened???"

He replied, while he was gently putting Rogue down on the examination table.

"I don't know, I was going to my class to set up for the mathtest and then I saw her lose consciousness. I'm worried about her Jean. I mean look at her. She looks as if she hasn't slept for days, weeks maybe. And I think she's lost some weight."

He looked back up at Jean and said:

"What is wrong with her? Why didn't she tell us?"

Jeans gaze shifted from her lover to her young patient.

"I don't know Scott. But I intend to find out!"

* * *

Marie regained consciousness soon after Scott left.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Medical Lab, Rogue. You passed out. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She shot up, eyes wide. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine, why?"

"Damn it! My mathtest! It started a few minutes ago. Maybe if I'm fast enough Mr. Summers will..."

She stopped talking when Jean interrupted her.

"You don't have to worry about that. Scott found you and brought you here. You can take the test later."

Marie layed back down in the bed.

_This was not supposed to happen. Now everybody will be on alert around me. It was bad enough that Jubes and Kitty wouldn't leave me alone. Now I'm not only going to have to be more careful around Jubes and Kitty. But around EVERY ONE!!! DAMN LOGAN!!!_

_Why did you leave me when I needed you the most!?!?!_

The professor, just like Jean, couldn't help but overhear those desperate thoughts.

"If this gets any worse, I'll have no choice but to call him. But for now, we'll just wait and see what happens."

* * *

It had been a week since Rogue had left the Medical Lab and things weren't getting better. In fact they were getting worse.

"We all know why I called this special meeting." The professor said while he looked at every one in his office.

Storm, Scott, Jean, Jubilee and Kitty nodded.

Jubes was the first to answer.

"Something is wrong with Rogue. I watched her and she didn't sleep in her room once this week. She hasn't been sleeping a lot either during these last weeks."

Scott added.

"Jubilee is right. I was on duty in the cafeteria this week and she hardly even ate."

Storm said:

"But how are we going to help her, if we don't know what's bothering her."

"Me and Jubes have tried talking to her, but she insists that she is fine. I don't know what would be bothering her." Kitty sighed.

"Actually I know what or better who has been bothering her." Jean looked for the professor for confirmation. He nodded and she continued.

"The day she fainted, I kind off, I overheard her thoughts. She was screaming and I couldn't block it out."

Jean stopped talking.

"I overheard it too. Whatever it is, it has something to do with Logan."

The professor looked at Rogues friends and teachers and said:

"I think it's time, we let him know that there is something wrong with Rogue."

* * *

Did you like it so far.

Oh and there should be an update in just a few hours.

Please review!


	2. Fear, pain and tears?

* * *

Logan leaned in closer to the woman beneath him.

He was kissing and biting.

This was what he did.

He got up in the morning and traveled to the next town, hoping to find a lead to his past. Usually that never lead to anything, so he sought out the bars with bar fights, cage fights to be exact. But when he didn't find one, just like tonight he would not dismiss the women he came on to him, he would encourage them. That is exactly why he was lying on top of a young woman, who was wearing, to much make-up and who was so skinny, that he was positive that he was crushing her. But he barely cared about that fact.

_After all, this isn't about her, this is about me. Besides, it's not like I'm forcing her or anything. _

_I just need to forget the fact that I can't find my past._

_The fact that I'm feeling empty without her._

_Without my..._

_Logan._

_GRRR. What do you want Wheels? Can't you see, that I'm busy?_

_Logan._

Sighing loudly he rolled of of the woman beneath him and growled at her.

"Be right back."

He walked over to the bathroom, locked the door and continued his conversation with the Professor.

_You got ONE minute Wheels so I think you better start talking..._

_Okay, Logan. We need you to come home._

_Well, I'm sorry, Wheels!!! But as long as I don't know any more about my past, I'm not coming back to the mansion._

_Logan. You need to come home. She needs you to come home to her._

_What? Who? Wheels, WHO the hell are you talking about?_

_Rogue._

_I'm coming._

* * *

Logan got out of the bathroom, put his clothes on and left the woman in his bed, without giving her a second thought. He made his way to his motorcycle, well Scotts (but honestly who cared about that?) and drove off. His mind was fixated with the young girl, the young girl that he loved and had promised to protect.

_Hold on, Marie! I'm coming. Just hold on._

* * *

Marie snuck out of her room. She needed to get out. She was about to fall asleep.

_I have to avoid falling asleep at any cost. Maybe the cool night air will be able to keep me awake._

She quickly made her way into the woods. She ended up close to the river.

_Good. That way, I'm close to the river, so in case I should fall asleep I can go swimming afterwards, to pull myself back together._

The last few nights she had fallen asleep in the woods more than once. She didn't mind falling asleep in the woods. Sure, the nightmares where just as bad, but at least out here, she could cry and yell and scream all she wanted. And besides, her body was getting accustomed to the quick naps.

But tonight she didn't feel just tired. She felt exhausted. Physically, psychologically, emotionally exhausted.

She fell to her knees and started to cry. It took her a few hours to fall asleep, but at the break of dawn, the frightening darkness finally succumbed her.

* * *

Logan was tired. He had driven the entire night. And now, close to the dawn, he was in a 2 mile radius of the mansion.

_Hold on, Marie, I'm coming, just hold on._

That had been his mantra throughout the long night. It kept his mind occupied. This way he stopped thinking about all the horrible things that could be wrong with her.

_I don't care who did this to her, but whoever did it, is going to pay._

Suddenly he stopped. He smelled again.

"What is that scent?"

He had been approaching the mansion from the south side. He was planning on taking a short cut straight through the woods.

"What the hell happened here? The woods reek of fear and pain and..."He sniffed again. "And off tears?"

Suddenly he heard a scream. It pierced through the silence off the woods.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Logan got of his motorcycle and started running.

_Marie?_

* * *

Marie shot up screaming.

Her heartbeat was racing. She sank back to the floors and started sobbing. This had been a different dream. It was Logan's point of view of the events on Liberty Island. Of her death. And although the physical pain off her normal dreams were painful, Logan's emotional pain in this one was killing her.

She curled up in a ball and started crying hysterically as her already tortured mind replayed the dream over and over again.

That is how Logan found her.

* * *

Tell me what you think!!!

Please review!


	3. Touching, yelling, running

* * *

She curled up in a ball and started crying hysterically as her already tortured mind replayed the dream over and over again.

That is how Logan found her.

* * *

He rushed over to her.

_What the hell happened while I was gone? _

He wanted to pick her up, but quickly realized that he couldn't. She was dressed in only a pair of green shorts and a black tank top.

_Why would she be showing so much skin? It's as if she's trying to make sure that every one will stay away from her. This isn't something Marie would do._

He took off his leather jacket, his jeans jacket and his flannel shirt. He used his flannel shirt to cover up her bare arms to turn her towards him. He rolled her on top off his jackets. He wanted to get her of the dirty, cold ground. She was crying and whimpering. Her eyes were shut and she was whispering his name. He grabbed her by her arms, using his shirt to avoid contact with her skin, and pulled her up.

"Marie, darling, it's me Logan. Open your eyes for me sweetheart."

_Logan? No, it can't be Logan. _

_He isn't here. Is he?_

She could hear someones voice. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into Logans worried brown eyes.

She wiggled to get away from the strong hold he had on her arms. But without any luck. He was so strong and she felt so weak, she was barely moving.

"Logan, is it really you?" She whispered softly to herself.

She closed her eyes and continued mumbling.

"Off course it isn't Logan. You know that he isn't here. He is out searching for his past. "

There was a short pause before she started to mumble again. Her tone was more desperate than the first time.

"Oh my god, I'm hallucinating, I'm seeing things that aren't here!"

All of a sudden she got up, receiving strength from her despair and frustrations.

She started talking to herself.

_What the hell happened with her? _

"Close your eyes."

She did.

"When your going to open them again your not going to see Logan, because nobody is there. Maybe a worried Scott or a very pissed off Jubilee."

Logan could hear her count to ten.

"Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten."

She opened her eyes and gasped for air as her eyes slowly filled with tears.

"Logan, is it really you? You're here? You're really here?"

Logan nodded.

"I'm here Marie, everything is going to be fine. I'm here now."

He started walking towards her, listening to her soft mumbling.

"Could it be? No, off course not! Logan is out searching for his past…"

Logan was standing close enough and pulled her into his arms. When she felt his body around hers, it looked as if she finally got the message. Logan grinned.

_She's finally getting it._

"It's me, Marie. Logan."

She looked up at him and whispered: "But that isn't possi…" She fainted in his arms.

Logan panicked.

"Marie! Marie! Damn it!!!"

Without thinking it through, Logan touched her hand.

Her eyes immediately flew open and she rushed out of his embrace.

"Logan! What the hell do you think you're doing???" Marie was yelling.

Logan felt a little faint from the contact, but the pull had been really short, so he hadn't passed out.

"You fainted on me, Marie! I didn't know what to do, so I touched you to heal you. And don't be so mad at me because it worked!" Logan started to yell too.

Marie was fuming.

"What the hell gives you the right to come to me in the MIDDLE of the night, in the MIDDLE of the woods and decide what the hell is good for me and what isn't!"

Marie was screaming at the top off her lungs, finally being able to let all of her feelings out, boosted by the healing power gained from Logans touch.

But that was disappearing quickly.

"God, Logan!"

She had stopped screaming.

"I swear sometimes…"

She was whispering by now.

"I would…"

He barely even noticed the words before she fainted again.

Not knowing what to do, he wrapped her in his flannel shirt, picked her up and made his way to the Medical Lab.

_Wheels…_

_I know Logan. Just get her to the Medical Lab. Jean is already there._

_Come on, Marie. You'll make it. I'm here. I won't leave you again._

_Actually Logan, you will because we have to talk about this. I expect you to come to my office, the moment you dropped her of at the Medical Lab._

He simply kept running and a few minutes later he was on his way to the Professors office.

* * *

Tell me what you think!!!

Please review!

I hope that there aren't any grammar or spelling mistakes left. If you do find them, just let me know, so i can fix them.


	4. Conversations in the office

* * *

Inside the office Storm, Scott and the Professor were talking to each other.

"Do you really think Logan is going to be able to help her, Professor?" Storm needed the reassurance. She was very worried about the young girl.

"He actually is our best chance. He might be able to figure out why she hasn't been sleeping and why she hasn't been eating."

Scott was silent. He was staring in the distance.

"Scott what are you thinking about?" The professor softly asked.

"Come on, Professor! You mean you don't know?"

The professor chuckled softly.

"I prefer to ask what is on someones mind instead of just reading it, Scott."

"I was just thinking about the nightmares that Rogue had right after he healed her. You don't think that they have something to do with it, do you?"

The professor paused before he answered.

"Well, Scott, I don't think so. I mean she hasn't said anything about it and I haven't noticed. I asked her 3 weeks ago, right before Jean and I left for that conference in Chicago, whether she was still having them and she assured me that they had stopped. Why do you suspect that Scott?"

Scott sighed.

"I don't know Professor, maybe I'm grasping at straws.

A comfortable silence fell between the three adults, each left with their own thoughts and questions.

* * *

But at the other side off the room was a similar conversation going on between Jubilee and Kitty.

"Did you hear that Jubes? She told the Professor that the nightmares stopped. But they didn't, she had that horrifying nightmare in that week. The one where she woke up crying. Why would she lie to him?" Kitty sighed. She was worried about her best friend.

_Maybe that is exactly what has been going on. Maybe Rogue never stopped having the nightmares. Sure, me and Kitty, we tried to be there for her, but we couldn't really understand her. Maybe that is why she lied to the Professor and stopped talking to us. Because we couldn't understand what she was, IS, going through._

"That is it!" Jubilee whispered softly, yet very excited.

"What?" Kitty whispered back, intrigues by Jubes outburst.

"What if she is still having those nightmares? What if that is the reason she stopped sleeping? Think about it, Kitty! It is the only way to escape your nightmares, just stop sleeping. And if she was so tired, that would explain why she stopped eating as well. It explains why she sneaks out of our room at night. To make sure she doesn't fall asleep."

Kitty slowly nodded before she stared at Jubilee in shock.

"I think you are right Jubes, but she can't keep this up forever. How can we help her?" Kitty was close to crying.

Jubilee hugged her and whispered in her ear:

"We can't, Kitty. But Logan can. He can help her through those nightmares."

* * *

Logan was worried as he made his way to the professors office.

He normally never worried about anything. But this was different.

_I don't know what is going on with her, but I intend to find out! It is obvious that something is wrong with her. And it is also obvious that something has been wrong for quite a while. But why didn't they let me know that something was wrong? Okay, I was out searching for my past, but for her, I would've come back. Hell, I DID come back._

He had reached the professors office. He entered.

"Okay, Wheels it is about time..."

Logan stopped talking. He was surprised to see that the Professor wasn't alone. Storm, Scott and Jubilee and Kitty were also in his office.

_Why is everybody in here? I can see why Storm and Scott would be here, but why are her friends here as well?_

The Professor spoke up.

"Well get started when Jean gets back."

At that exact moment the door opened and Jean entered.

Logan turned around and growled:

"Where is she? You didn't leave her alone, did you?"

Jean answered, a little bit offended: "Yes, Logan, she IS alone, but don't worry she is sound asleep."

Jubilee and Kitty audibly gasped.

"She is asleep?!?!?" Both girls cried out at the same time.

Jean nodded the confusion evident in her eyes.

"Yes she is. She needed to rest."

"Damn it! Come on Kitty!" Jubilee cried out as she grabbed Kitty her hand and rushed past Logan.

Logan didn't hesitate and followed the girls to the Medical Lab.

"Hey, wait!!!"

Logan reached the girls before they could enter the Lab.

He grabbed Jubilee by her shoulder and growled.

"You guys know what is wrong with her, don't you?"

She shrugged of his hands, looked him in the eye and growled back.

"We think we do. Why don't you watch and see for yourself?"

Jubilee turned back and entered the Medical Lab, leaving a stunned and extremely worried Logan behind.

"What the hell is going on???"

"I think we're about to find out."

Logan turned and saw the Professor, Storm and Scott standing behind him.

* * *

Tell me what you think!!!

Please review!

I hope that there aren't any grammar or spelling mistakes left. If you do find them, just let me know, so i can fix them.


	5. Conversations in the Medical Lab

"Damn it, Kitty!!! We're to late already!!! She's dreaming!"

Rogue was curled up into a ball with tears streaming down her face.

"We have to wake her up, Jubes!" Kitty said, already searching for blankets to cover themselves and Rogue up.

But it was too late.

They were too late, because Rogue shot up in bed, eyes wide and yelled at the top of her lungs: "Nooo!!!"

* * *

Logan was standing outside of the Medical Lab, doing something that he couldn't remember doing: fighting his tears.

_Professor, would you and Storm and Jean and Scott please leave? I'll fill you in later._

_Sure, Logan. I'm sorry. I should've known what was happening with her._

_Yes._

He replied bitterly.

_Yes, you should have._

The Professor ordered his teachers to follow him without saying a word. He didn't want to add to Logans stress.

_It is up to you Logan. You're the only one left from who she might actually accept help._

Logan kept staring at the girls.

At his girl, safely tucked away behind the dark glass to make sure she couldn't see him until she was ready.

Until they were ready.

Until he was ready.

* * *

Jubilee had grabbed a blanket and approached the crying girl.

She engulfed Rogue into the fabric and hugged her tightly to her chest, which was covered by a thick yellow turtleneck.

At first, Rogue fought the embrace.

"Shh, Rogue. It's okay. You can't touch me, you won't hurt me. Me and Kitty are here for you."

She kept rocking her crying friend, waiting for Rogue to speak up.

* * *

It was breaking Logans heart to see his girl crying like that.

_I don't understand what has happened? What the hell happened to Marie that would trigger such violent nightmares?_

_How come only these two seem to know how bad they are?_

_I left her here thinking that she would be safe. I should've taken her with me._

_Yeah, she may have had a few scratches, but at least I would've made sure that she felt safe._

_Because she clearly doesn't feel safe._

Logan watched the bundle of girls cuddle and hug as Kitty joined in with Jubilee and Rogue.

* * *

"Rogue?" Kitty softly spoke.

She nodded her head and let them know that she was listening to them.

"Sweetheart, could you tell us what you dreamt about?" Jubilee asked her, but her gaze was fixed on the glass.

* * *

_On me._

_Why would she be looking at me when she asks Rogue a question._

* * *

Jubilee continued.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Rogue nodded while the tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Whose was it?"

"Yours?"

She shook her head.

"Magneto's?"

She shook her head again.

"Then whose was it, Rogue?"

Her gaze was still fixated on Logan, but her grip on Rogue tightened, letting her friend know that she was not alone in this.

Rogue swallowed a few times. Before she finally whispered: "Logans."

Any normal person and most of the mutants wouldn't have heard her from behind the glass.

But Logan did.

And he gasped when he did.

* * *

Now that she had finally spoken they couldn't stop her.

"Logan, he... he found me in the woods. Jubes, I had such a hard time believing that he was really there. I... I ... I fainted and he... Oh god, Jubes, he... he touched me!" Marie was almost yelling.

"I know that he was just concerned but Jubes... I... the nightmares... they were finally losing their intensity. It has been days since I woke up crying in the woods. And I haven't woken up screaming in almost a week and now... now..." The poor girl couldn't go on anymore, so Jubes did it for her. Her gaze still fixated upon Logan.

"So your saying that the past two weeks, you went to the woods in the middle of the night to avoid falling asleep so you wouldn't have to go through those nightmares again?"

Rogue nodded.

"Logans nightmares?"

She nodded again.

"And it was working? You were slowly starting to stop having them?"

Rogue sat up and shook her head.

"Now, I was still having them, Jubes, but..."

Kitty, who was rubbing soothing circles on her back encouraged her.

"But what, sweetie?"

"I was finally getting accustomed to taking naps instead of sleeping an entire night. I was finally figuring out when to eat and how much. I was finally coping."

The tears started falling again.

"And then HE came and he TOUCHED me, and...."

"Oh Jubes!!! This one was even worse than all the others! It was so intense, so painful, so... so real."

Jubes finally stopped looking at Logan and turned to Rogue.

"Thanks for talking to us, sweetie. Now you need to rest."

Rogue started to struggle but Jubilee assured her.

"Don't worry. I'll turn the radio on and I'll illuminate the room. You won't fall asleep I promise. And besides, if you do, then Kitty will wake you up so you won't have to go through another one. Okay?"

Rogue nodded and Jubilee got up and started walking around, she turned on the radio and the lights, before she left the room.

* * *

But she wasn't expecting what she found.

A crying Wolverine, who was in the process of whiping away every tear that he couldn't control.

She turned to him and said:

"So now you know."

He nodded.

"We need to talk. She needs help, Logan. YOUR help."

That seemed to pull the Wolverine back together, because he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"In that case, let's talk."

* * *

Tell me what you think!!!

Please review!

I hope that there aren't any grammar or spelling mistakes left. If you do find them, just let me know, so i can fix them.


	6. Nightmare

_Come on, Jubes!!! I really have to go to the bathroom!!!_

_I can't leave Rogue alone!!! What if she falls asleep? _

_I know we can't keep her up forever but now Logan is here, maybe, just maybe she can start dealing with his memories in a different way._

"Kitty, what are you doing?!? Could you maybe sit still for a few seconds?" The constant moving and twitching was annoying Rogue to no end.

"I'm sorry, Rogue."

All of a sudden Rogue started to chuckle.

"You have to go to the bathroom don't you?"

When Kitty nodded Rogue continued to laugh.

"I'm glad that someone finds this amusing." Kitty said, as she once again moved in her seat.

"Kitty, just go! I'll be fine."

Kitty looked at her best friend.

"But what if you..."

Rogue dismissed her as she said:

"Just go Kitty, before your relocate the Atlantic!"

Both girls giggled and Kitty got up and ran out of the lab.

* * *

When Kitty left, Rogues thoughts wandered to Logan.

_Why is he here?_

_How does he know?_

_How much does he know?_

_Oh god!_

Trying to sort out all the different thoughts in her head and feelings in her heart she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! COME ON!!!"

Every single toilet in the hall was taken. Kitty had no other choice but to go all the way up to her room.

_Oh god!!! I hope she can stay awake. _Were Kitty's desperate thoughts as she ran through the mansion.

* * *

_Rogue watched from above as she desperately saw Logan try the heal her on the top of the Statue of Liberty._

_She felt his fear. She mumbled the words that she knew were running through his head:_

_"Please don't die. Come on, darling turn your skin on."_

_"Please don't die. You can't leave me."_

_"Please turn your skin on." _

_"Please don't leave me." _

_Please don't die."_

_Than she felt it. _

_Logan was entering her mind. _

_She felt her strength rebuilding. _

_She felt his fear slip into her mind._

_The fear was overwhelming. _

_Fear for her life. _

_Fear that his healing power wasn't enough. _

_Fear that he wasn't enough._

_Fear that she might not make it._

_Fear for being left alone. _

_Her senses were being flooded._

_She couldn't take it._

_But he wouldn't let go of her._

_She heard his words clear in his mind._

_"Not yet... can't let go yet... have to save her... can't... lose... my Marie."_

* * *

She shot up in bed. Her heartbeat was erratic, her breathing was labored and the fear clung to her body.

She felt trapped.

The blankets were trapping her.

The lab was trapping her.

This building was trapping her.

Logan's fear for her life was trapping her inside her mind.

"Have to... get... to the woods..." she whispered. "Have to escape..."

She removed the blankets and stood up.

All of a sudden she froze.

"What is the point in fleeing to the woods? Sure, I can escape these blankets, the lab and even the school."

She sighed. It was a deep and miserable sigh.

"But nothing I'll ever do will free me from Logan"s fear and memories inside my own head."

_I'll have to live with those until I die._

_Until I die..._

Those words kept running through her mind.

After a few moments she got up. She walked to the closet, opened it, removed a scalpel and left the lab.

* * *

_God, I hope she's still awake._

_Please Rogue just be awake!_

But when Kitty entered the lab only a minute after Rogue had left, she found an empty room. She simply turned around, ran through the wall and collided with a big, strong, male chest.

Logan.

The look Kitty gave him was enough.

Her eyes were wide with concern, her pupils were dilated, her breathing was to quick and she smelled of fear.

As a matter of fact, the entire hallway smelled like it.

Fear and a scent that he knew was purely Marie.

Without saying another word he took off.

Jubes was left behind to comfort a very upset Kitty.

"Oh my god, this is my fault! She must have had another nightmare."

Kitty looked at her friend.

"I swear Jubes, I didn't mean to stay away so long, I just had to go to the bathroom and they were all occupied and... and..."

The poor girl threw herself in Jubes arms as the tears stopped her from going on.

"It's okay, Kitty, shh, it's okay."

"Sooner or later, she was bound to fall asleep again. It just happened sooner than later. I just hope Logan finds her quickly."

Kitty nodded.

* * *

_"Chuck?"_

_**"Yes, Logan."**_

_"Where is Marie?"_

_**"What do you mean? She is in the lab."**_

_"No, Chuck! She isn't! Logan growled."_

_"What good are these powers of yours anyway if you can't even tell me where she is, huh?"_

_**"Logan, I can't just read people's minds for the fun of it! The professor tried to explain."**___

_**"Unless there is a legitimate reason..."**_

_"Don't give me that crap. She is miserable and scared. Someone needs to look out for her." _

_"Someone needs to know where she is so she won't have to go through this alone."_

_"If you won't do it, I will."_

Logan kept following her scent while the professor tried to locate his student.

_**"Logan?"**_

_"What the hell this time, Chuck?"_

_**"Logan, I can't locate her. Her mind blocks are pretty strong, so I'm not surprised that I can't talk to her. But I can't find her."**_

_"What do you mean? Logan snarled at the professor."_

_**"Hurry up, Logan. Something tells me things just went from bad to worse."**_

* * *

I hope that there aren't any grammar or spelling mistakes left. If you do find them, just let me know, so i can fix them.

I hope I got Kitty's powers right, she is the girl that can walk through walls right?

Anyway, if you have ideas for future nightmares or Logan/Marie conversations let me know. I need all the ideas I can get!!!

So, Review people!!!


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Logan found her, she was sitting on the dirt forest ground, her hair hiding her face, slowly rocking back and forth. But all of that didn't hold his attention for more than a second. His attention was focused on the scalpel in her right hand. It was resting on the skin of her left wrist. Ready to cut, ready to tear her skin open, ready for the pain that would numb out all else. He knew that feeling. He had done it himself many times. Just cut as deep as you can and to let the darkness take you. Cause at least then you'd be safe from those horrible nightmares. _But I cat let her do that to herself. Its only gonna get more complicated. It's not because I heal that shell heal. She's probably safe for now, since she got some of my healing power when I touched her earlier. But nonetheless, it's addictive. I won't let her start. There are better ways to deal with this._ Determined to help her, to save her. He took a step closer and spoke up. " Don't Marie. It won't help anyway."

She flinched at his words and tightened the grip on the blade, pressing t closer to her skin.

"Marie, I can help. I've had to find a way to cope with them. I'll help you find your own way, okay?" 'Come on, Marie. Put the damn thing down.'

"Promise?"

He smiled a sad smile. _It's a miracle basically. I can't believe she still wants my promise, especially considering the screw up I made of my last promise._ "Yeah darlin'. That's a promise." _One I intend to keep._ "Can you hand me the knife now?" The worry and concern for her doubled as he saw her stare at the knife as if it was her last lifeline. He stretched out his hand toward her, open palm, showing her that he wasn't a threat, that he would wait and allow her to make the decision herself. After a few intense moment of doubt and silence, Logan sighed in relief as she put the scalpel in his hand.

The moment she handed over the knife, she slumped against his broad chest, sobbing quietly. "I'm so tired, Logan… I'm so tired."

He pulled her closer and let her lean on him. "I know darlin'. I know." He gently started to rock her back and forth when he felt a shiver run through her small, chilled body. To his surprise, she spoke up.

"Logan! No! I'll fall asleep!!!"

He whispered, hoping his words would have the desired effect. "I'm here, Marie. You CAN fall asleep." He was about to pick up the motion again, when the Professor contacted him.

_**Logan! I can see you have found her! It is such a relief, Logan, I…**_

He was rudely interrupted by Logan. _I know that. I seriously hope you have a better reason, though._

_**Ah yes… Well… We have the Med Lab ready and waiting. So if you could…**_

_The MED LAB? Seriously??? Wheels you listen to me and you listen good. More than 80 fucking % of my nightmares are ABOUT a god damn lab!!! She's bound to completely freak out when she wakes up in there! As a matter of fact, she DID! She needs SPACE, Chuck! And she found space. She's been sleeping in the woods for weeks. And even though I know that that helps, I don't want that for her! Learning how to deal with these nightmares will take months, if not years, that's how fucking long I spend and they STILL freak me out! She can't spend the winter in the fucking woods! She won't survive that._ The last words were send to Xavier in a threatening growl. It was quiet in his brain for a few moments.

_**Mmm… I see. Well, there IS an old gym in the middle of the woods. It doesn't have furniture and there are no living arrangements. But I suppose that could be arranged. Why don't you bring her to my office and when you both get here, we can discuss our next step.**_

_I'll… We'll be right there._ He broke off the conversation with him and turned his attention back to the young woman in his arms. "Marie? Wheels may have a solution. Let's go back to the mansion and hear what he has to say, okay?" He wasn't surprised by her reaction, after all, he'd react the same.

She looked up at him and whispered: "Logan… don't let them keep me at the lab… Please… not the lab…" Tears started to roll down her cheeks in relief when she heard his sincere and heartfelt answer.

"Not a fucking chance in hell! You're staying with me."

She flung herself in his arms.

He tightened his embrace around her and ran his hands through her hear, trying to calm her down. "Can you walk or should I carry you?"

"I'll walk." She pulled back out of his embrace and slowly stood.

He saw her shaking with the effort of holding her own weight. He quickly got up himself and pulled her to him, preventing her to fall back down. "Darlin', don't." It came out in a low intense growl that rumbled its way out of his chest, into hers. "Don't lie to me. You can't walk. You can barely stand." He rested his chin on her shoulder and tightened his embrace on her. "It's ME, Marie."

She could hear and feel how much trust and respect this emotional openness was about. She realized that he was asking her to trust him, he was asking for permission to take care of her. She could hear the guilt in his voice as he continued.

"I KNOW what you're dreams are about. I KNOW the horrors that my psyche forced onto you when I touched you on top of Lady Liberty. I also KNOW that ignoring, denying and especially lying about it won't make anything better." He turned her to him so he could look into her eyes, he dropped his voice, trying to make sure his message got across. "It won't make them stop. You HAVE to be honest with me. And more importantly you HAVE to be honest with yourself." He backed away a little, to resolve the intensity of the moment. " The truth this time. Can you walk?"

She slowly shook her head.

He could clearly see she was embarrassed. He picked her up into his arms and sighed softly. "Don't be ashamed, darlin'. It's just me."

She nodded slowly and rested her head against his shoulder. After a few minutes, she broke the silence. "Talk to me."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna fall asleep if you don't sugar."

Logan hadn't realized how much he had missed hearing that particular nickname.

"So talk to me. What does the professor has to say to us?"

All of a sudden Logan lost his confidence.

'Am I really the person who should be doing this?'

"Logan?" She tried to shake him out of his thoughts.

Jubilee's words rang through his mind. She needs help, Logan. Your help. It gave him the strength he needed to look at her and to let her in on the plan. "You're staying with me, darlin'." 'God I'm hoping Jubilee is right, for once.' We'll stay in the woods. Wheels says there is some kinda old gym. We'll stay there and figure it out." He felt her nod against his chest and heard her muffled reply.

"Sounds like a plan to me, sugar."

He felt her shift and almost told her to stop squirming. When he heard her unnecessary loud voice, he knew that she was trying to stay awake.

"So, Logan. What did you find on your journey?"

He knew she was generally interested and he could see the hope shine in her eyes. 'I found nothing… but maybe I could tell her how the trip went. She seems to really want to know and it will keep her away if nothing else.'

Her quisitive glance at him, convinced him. "Logan, are you okay?"

He nodded and started his story. He told her about his life on the road. How he lived one day at a time. How his continuous searches had amounted to nothing. How drinking insane amounts of alcohol, that would kill a lesser man, hadn't even managed to dull the sting of disappointment. For some reason, he left out the random nights that had been filled with fucking and fighting, he wasn't exactly sure why. He was only sure that he didn't think she needed to know that. After all, this was just to keep her awake, wasn't it?

_Sure, bub. Whatever lie you want to believe. But tell me, why does telling her seem like we cheated on her, huh? Why does it feel so good to be the only one to help her?_

_Stupid animal. She is only ours to protect._

_Ours._ The Wolverine growled back.

Logan didn't get a chance to react when Marie spoke up. What she had to say made Logan smile and the Wolverine purr.

"I'm sorry to hear that Logan." She curled herself even closer to him. "But I'm glad you're here. At home. With me."

* * *

I'm sooo sorry it's been so long! I hope you've enjoyed the chapter!

Junesse


End file.
